Enchantment
by Christina B
Summary: When a grieving and angry Morgana finds an enchanted pendant she is suddenly madly in love with a certain prince's manservant. Takes place after Series 3- Merlin/Morgana and some Arthur/Gwen ON HIATUS- STORY ADOPTED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

AN: So I'm crazy and just got a random idea for a new story and (like always) I just had to write it. These plot bunnies just won't leave me alone, especially the Mergana ones. This story takes place immediately following Series 3. Enjoy and I'm grateful for any feedback!

**Enchantment**

**Prologue**

Morgana felt completely numb. Ever since that night when her sister perished, she had felt the searing pain of her loss and then not long after she felt absolutely nothing. She had treasured Morgause's leadership and friendship and now that she was gone, Morgana honestly didn't know what her next step would be. She was determined to avenge her sister's death, but she wasn't sure how she should go about it. Merlin deserved to die for what he did to Morgause.

Of course that bumbling physician Gaius had been in the room too, but Morgana was certain that Merlin had dealt the killing blow. She hated him when he poisoned her, but now that he killed her sister, Morgana couldn't think of a word strong enough for the way she loathed Merlin. Something had to be done, but she didn't know where to start.

Morgana aimlessly picked through Morgause's possessions, almost feeling badly for going through her sister's things. But then she would want Morgana to use them, not anyone else. All that Morgana knew about magic was tribute to her sister's careful teaching, and now Morgana was sad upon the realization that she would never have an opportunity to learn like she did before.

How did Merlin even manage to kill her? Morgana wondered. He wasn't strong or brave, just particularly clumsy and ridiculous at times. Yet Merlin had a knack for knowing when someone was up to no good. She glanced down at an large emerald pendant and gasped in awe. Morgause had such lovely things; Morgana put the necklace on and went back to her musings. Yes, Merlin would pay.

* * *

><p>Morgana woke with a start, fear coursed through her every fiber and she shook. Merlin, she hoped he was alright, she needed to look after Merlin. She smiled when she thought of his bright blue eyes, and his smile. But where was Merlin? Morgana felt a strange desire to go and see him, after all he was <em>the love of her life.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Enchantment**

**Chapter 1**

Merlin didn't have a good day. From the moment he first woke that day it had been full of work. Nobody ever said that being the prince's manservant was easy, and also being Arthur's secret sorcerer also had its challenges of course. That day had been spent making repairs in the collapsed chamber where Morgana had brought down the walls with her scream. The sound of it still chilled Merlin to the bone.

He was not happy with the fact that Morgana had escaped, and Merlin knew it would only be a matter of time before she was plotting her revenge again. He couldn't forget the words that the dragon said about her all those months ago, that Morgana was the darkness to his light. She had certainly proved that point time and time again. She would come again, and he was determined to be ready for the moment.

But in the meantime Camelot was undergoing a major change. Uther was mentally ill, insane even from the torment Morgana put him through. It looked like the king would never be fit to run his country again. And of course everyone looked to Arthur to take care of the kingdom, but now Merlin felt that Arthur was more than ready to take on the leadership of the country.

One of the other biggest complications was Arthur's decision to make Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival into knights, since of course they weren't nobility. Gwaine of course was nobility, but Arthur still didn't know that. It was also becoming known that Arthur had fallen in love with Gwen, and the fact that she was a maidservant became scandalous in the eyes of the people. The nobility were very put out by all of this, and it caused them to question Arthur's judgment, which the prince really didn't need at the moment.

All in all it was a busy day for Merlin. He went from doing manual labor to standing in the throne room while Arthur deliberated over policy and affairs of state. So when Merlin finally collapsed on his bed that night, he was a asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Merlin wasn't sure what woke him up at first, it was still very dark and only a sliver of moonlight from his window gave any illumination to the room. But then he heard the knocking at his door. He yawned and walked to the door, vaguely wondering why Gaius didn't just walk in. But when he opened it, Merlin couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open in surprise.

"Morgana!" he exclaimed in shock, jumping back about two feet. "What are you doing here?"

Morgana smiled, surprisingly a gentle smile and not the cold smirk that so often graced her features. "It is so good to see you Merlin," she said.

That definitely didn't sound like Morgana at all, and Merlin had to wonder if this was some sort of trick. If it wasn't, then this was one of the strangest things ever.

"The feeling isn't mutual," Merlin said, anger rising in his voice.

Morgana gave him a sad look, almost as if she was going to cry. "I guess I deserve that," she said. "I haven't been very nice."

"That's an understatement," Merlin said still in complete disbelief. "Why are you here?"

Morgana smiled again, "Because I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Merlin glared at her. "You tried to kill us all, you took the throne for yourself, and killed innocents just to serve your twisted purposes. You were once my friend Morgana, but when you joined in that alliance with Morgause you broke all ties with everyone here in Camelot. For that I can't forgive you," he spat venomously.

"But Merlin," Morgana said, on the verge of sobbing. She was so upset, how could the man she loved with all her being treat her this way? She had to get him to trust her again, and Morgana's mind searched for any excuse he might believe.

"I was enchanted by Morgause," Morgana explained. "All the horrible things I did were not of my will but hers, you have to believe me Merlin!"

"I don't," Merlin retorted. "I have been tricked by you too many times."

"I swear that this isn't one," Morgana fell to her knees sobbing. "I beg you Merlin, please believe me. Morgause was the cause of all of this."

Merlin looked at her hard, wondering if she could possibly be telling the truth. His gut instinct was that she was lying, but if he was wrong then Camelot could be at risk.

"This decision is Arthur's to make, not mine," Merlin said stiffly.

Morgana's face lit up. "I will talk to him then," she beamed. And then without another word, she kissed him square on the lips.

* * *

><p>AN: I am completely blown away by all the positive feedback this story has already gotten, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I was so excited that I just had to get the next chapter done today, I hope you liked it! And I'm always grateful for any feedback!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Enchantment**

**Chapter 2**

Merlin pulled away quickly, his surprised face immediately turning into a mask of anger. "What are you doing, Morgana?"

Morgana smiled at him, apparently unfazed by his reaction. "I'm sorry Merlin, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Merlin gave her a strange look, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. He wondered what could've caused Morgana's change of heart. She hated him, at least which is what he assumed after the way she'd treated him recently, not to mention the time he poisoned her. There was no way that Morgana had wanted to kiss him, it was just too ridiculous. He vaguely wondered if this was another one of her tricks, but either way, he was going to be fully on guard.

"Well don't do it again," Merlin said, anger getting the best of him, again.

She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry to have offended you," Morgana said. "Perhaps we should talk to Arthur now."

Merlin nodded, though he really didn't want to wake the prince, Arthur had been very cranky lately, and one of the biggest causes was standing right in front of him. Merlin had no doubt that Arthur would treat his sister with nothing less than incredulity and suspicion. It would not be a pleasant meeting that was for sure.

"Put your hood up," Merlin ordered. "If any of the guard see you they will sound the alarm."

Morgana complied, and smiled kindly again something that Merlin was finding incredibly unnerving.

Merlin threw his jacket over his nightshirt and picked up a candle from his bedside table. Together they crept through the remainder of Gaius' chamber, careful not to wake the man. Once they reached corridor, it was simple to reach Arthur's chamber without raising an alarm. Merlin led the way inside and had Morgana wait outside initially. This was going to be difficult enough without Arthur lashing out at his sister the second he saw her.

"Up and at 'em, Sire," Merlin said in a loud voice.

Arthur woken at once and sat up, glaring at Merlin with a look that would have sent the bravest knight quaking. Merlin just grinned, at the prince's anger.

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared. "What is the meaning of this?"

Merlin's grin faltered. "I need to talk to you," he said, seriously.

"Can't this wait till the morning?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"No," Merlin said. "This is serious."

Arthur frowned, but nodded. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to start," Merlin replied.

"Spit it out," Arthur commanded.

"Morgana is back," Merlin said, nervously.

"WHAT!" Arthur gasped, furious now.

"Listen Arthur," Merlin said urgently. He didn't continue until he was sure he had his friend's attention. "She came to visit me, and says that she was under an enchantment. Morgause apparently made her do all those terrible things, Morgana said that none of it was her will."

"This is another trick," Arthur said angrily. "I am sure of it."

"I'm not so sure," Merlin replied. "She seems like her old self again in a way, but she is different."

"Where is she?" Arthur asked, calmly. "I wish to speak with her."

Merlin opened the door and Morgana walked in, pulling down her hood. She looked at her brother with fondness, and walked forward embracing him.

Arthur didn't return the gesture and pulled away. 'Tell me what happened Morgana," he said.

Morgana smiled at Merlin briefly, before telling her story once more. The entire time she felt Merlin's eyes on her and Morgana wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. She loved him, she truly did. As far as Arthur went, she still resented him and wanted nothing more than to steal his place on the throne. But she had to make her brother happy to make Merlin love her in the same way she loved him. Morgana felt grief at lying to Merlin, but she knew this was the only way to get what she wanted.

"I don't know if I believe it," Arthur said. "But I also don't understand how magic works, and Morgause did have a long time to enchant you if in fact that is what she did."

"So what is to become of me?" Morgana asked, giving a sidelong glance at Merlin. He ignored her, his eyes focused on Arthur.

"While I don't know if I trust you Morgana, I'm also not going to act rash," Arthur replied. "You will remain in your old chambers under house arrest, until I have made up my mind."

Morgana smiled, happy that she would be able to remain at the castle, happy to be close to Merlin.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you have it, chapter 2! I have one little note, since I think there was a little confusion. Morgana really doesn't love Merlin at this point, it is the enchantment talking. She really wasn't enchanted by Morgause but in her spelled state she has no problem lying to Merlin as long as he falls in love with her the way she thinks she loves him. And once more I want to thank all you amazing people who are still reading this story, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Enchantment**

**Chapter 3**

It was an uneasy silence as the two made their way to Morgana's chambers. Arthur had spoken to some of his guards and so by the time they arrived, soldiers were already guarding the door. Merlin couldn't help his gut feelings that told him that Morgana was up to no good again, but at the same time he desperately wanted to believe that she was telling the truth. Either way Merlin knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink that night.

Once Morgana was safely in her old room, Merlin turned to leave but didn't get very far since she clutched his sleeve.

"Wait Merlin," Morgana said urgently. "I wish to speak to you."

Merlin definitely wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, but she looked so miserable that he nodded.

"I know I said it before Merlin, but I really am sorry for all that I did," Morgana said. "And I really hope we can be friends again."

For some reason Merlin felt that there could never be friendship between them again after all the horrible things they did to each other, but he nodded. "I would like that."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Good night My Lady," Merlin said, bowing out of the room.

But as he started to walk back towards Gaius' chambers he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Arthur.

"Sire?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"Do you believe Morgana?" he asked.

"I think so," Merlin replied honestly. "But I don't know for sure."

"There is the problem," Arthur said. "She is too good at deception."

"So what are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know if there is much I can do," Arthur said bitterly. "As angry as I still am, she is my sister; she always has been even before we learned the truth. I can't just execute her, especially if she could be telling the truth."

"So what happens now?" Merlin asked.

"You are in charge of her meals and such for now; I don't trust any maid not to spread rumors. You can at least be discreet, if people learned her identity there could be a panic." Arthur replied.

"Wow, a compliment," Merlin said, grinning.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't make me regret that decision Merlin."

"Are you going to tell Gwen?" Merlin couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Guinevere is still deeply hurt by Morgana, and I don't want to upset her," Arthur answered.

Merlin nodded, and as he parted from Arthur again he felt anxious about the days to come. He really wasn't happy that he would have to spend time with Morgana on a daily basis, and to be completely honest with himself, he was still confused as to why she had kissed him. Still Arthur was right that Morgana was a very good actress, and only time would tell what the truth really was.

* * *

><p>A shaft on sunlight poking through her window was what woke Morgana the next morning. But when she opened her eyes she knew immediately that something was wrong. Why was she back in her old room in Camelot? Morgana closed her eyes waiting for her memory to return, and when it did she gasped in shock and outrage.<p>

What sort of delusional state was she in so that she actually loved Merlin? She hated him perhaps not as much as she hated Uther, but for Merlin she had a very special place of loathing in her heart. And she KISSED him? Why on earth did she kiss HIM of all people? Something was wrong, She clearly could remember how she'd felt the night before, but she couldn't comprehend those feelings.

Still, perhaps being in Camelot was not a bad thing. If she could convince Arthur that she had been tricked by Morgause, then perhaps she could work from the inside to destroy her pathetic brother and father once and for all.

There was a knock on the door, but before Morgana could say anything Merlin walked through the door carrying a large breakfast tray. It was him, the one who killed her sister. She was going to make him regret ever coming to Camelot if it was the last thing she did.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, setting the tray down.

Morgana glared at him and took a steadying breath. Now was the time to act, now was the time to enact her revenge. "Good morning, Merlin," she said smiling at him. "How are you?"

Merlin grinned back, and began to pour her tea.

_Yes_, he would never see it coming.

* * *

><p>AN: So Morgana is back to her good old hateful self, and is of course plotting yet again. Just to clarify, she is still wearing the pendant. Thank you to all you amazing people who have been so encouraging! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Enchantment**

**Chapter 4**

"Merlin, I still can't express how grateful I am to you," Morgana said, smiling to the man standing before her.

"Don't mention it," Merlin said, giving her a sideways glance. "But don't make me regret it."

"I won't," Morgana said, sighing. "I'm not really sure that Arthur will ever be able to trust me again."

"Give him time," Merlin replied. "He was really hurt by what you did Morgana, and it will take awhile for him to recover."

"You don't know how much I regret everything," Morgana said sadly.

"Well I will leave you to your breakfast," Merlin said, stepping towards the door. "I'm sure Arthur will have a whole list of chores for me by now."

"Merlin," Morgana said suddenly, just as he was at the door. "Will you come back as soon as you are free?"

"Well—" Merlin started, but Morgana interrupted him.

"I just want someone to talk to," Morgana admitted. "It feels almost like a prison being in Camelot and not able to see or talk to anyone."

"I can understand," Merlin replied. "And I will return later."

Morgana smirked as she watched Merlin exit the room and lock it behind him. She despised him so much that she wanted nothing more than to use her magic to hurt him, torture him, and make him regret ever touching Morgause. But if there was one thing that her sister had taught her, it was how to be patient. Morgana had already placed the seeds of her revenge, and being in Camelot gave her the perfect grounds from which to act. She just had to wait.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, where have you been?" Gaius asked anxiously as his young charge finally entered the physician chambers several hours lately.<p>

"Something is wrong Gaius," Merlin confessed. "Morgana is back!"

"What? How did you know that?" Gaius asked in alarm.

"She only burst into my room in the middle of the night and kissed me!" Merlin exclaimed.

"She did WHAT?" Gaius gasped.

"Morgana woke me up, told me she was sorry for everything. She said that Morgause had enchanted her, but I wasn't buying it. I told her she needed to speak to Arthur, and she just kissed me," Merlin explained.

"That seems extremely out of character for her," Gaius mused. "She is proud like Uther and rarely would apologize unless it served her purpose. I'm not sure I would believe that she is telling the truth. She has lied and manipulated before, and I wouldn't put it past her."

Merlin nodded. "That is exactly what I was thinking. Arthur was furious to see Morgana, but he won't execute her. She is under house arrest right now, and I'm supposed to bring her meals."

"I would be very cautious Merlin," Gaius advised. "She would take advantage of your good nature in a heartbeat. Don't be friends with her."

"I was thinking the same thing," Merlin agreed. Whatever Morgana might be planning, he was going to be ready.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, it has been FOREVER since I updated this story! I'm sorry I just got crazy busy, stressed, and I had a touch of writer's block. I know this chapter is on the short side, but I'm just trying to slowly get myself back into the groove of writing again. I promise that this story will be finished, and I will attempt to make the next updates quicker. Thank you to those who've stuck with this, and I hope you enjoyed this. Today is my birthday, so I thought I would try to get the update done in time to treat you all. And I'm always grateful for any feedback, it is the best encourager for me to write!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Enchantment**

**Chapter 5**

Merlin couldn't help the apprehension he felt as he opened the door to Morgana's room later that day. He couldn't stop thinking about the incident that happened earlier, and again he wondered why? She kissed him out of what Merlin could only assume was a moment of insanity. They had once been friends, but in many ways that peace was shattered between them. He knew she could be biding her time, and he knew that she had magic.

Morgana was sitting by the window when he entered and she turned to smile at him. "Merlin, it is so mice to see you again."

"I have your meal," Merlin said, he felt as though he wanted to sprint from the room.

"Thank you, Merlin," Morgana said standing and walking over to him. "Will you stay for awhile and talk?"

"Arthur needs me," Merlin replied.

"Arthur can wait," Morgana protested. "Please, I need someone to talk to."

Merlin sighed, but he finally sat.

"I know this is difficult for you," Morgana started. "Being in the same room as you when you so obviously despise me."

"I just think you are—" Merlin paused, as though he was looking for the right word. "Confused."

"That year that I was away was the reason I became like this," Morgana said. "Morgause taught me a new life, a new belief."

"Don't worry," Merlin replied. "I place the blame solely on Morgause."

Morgana had a flash of irritation wash her face for a split second, before a mask a indifference took its place. "I know I was wrong," she said. "I just want a little understanding and a chance at a new life."

"We are trying," Merlin said. "But it is hard for all of us."

"Why is it so hard for you Merlin?" Morgana asked. "You were the one who poisoned me, who killed my sister."

"I never wanted to do those things," Merlin answered honestly. "Both times my actions were only to save Camelot."

"I know that now," Morgana replied. "And believe me when I say that I truly forgive you."

Merlin nodded, and his expression turned serious. "Just please don't hurt Arthur anymore than you already have."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Morgana replied.

* * *

><p>When Merlin left, Morgana couldn't stop thinking of all the ways she wanted to kill him. She loathed just being in the same room with him, and was still trying to figure out why she kissed him the night before. As much as she hated being back in Camelot, this was perhaps the best thing possible.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know it has been WAY too long since I updated this, and I know this chapter is pretty short. I've really felt a lack of motivation by this story mostly because I'm hating Morgana more and more in the show. I have to keep reminding myself that the Morgana in this story is not the same one that is in the show right now. Thanks to all of you who have read this and I'm always grateful for any feedback.<p>

**UPDATE 12/12/12: I will no longer be writing this story since I'm finding it incredibly difficult to write about Merlin and Morgana fall in love in this when I'm really starting to despise her in the show. Thanks for all those who read and enjoyed this, and I'm sorry that I couldn't finish it.**


End file.
